Prophecies and Journals
by Mispritt
Summary: Runo meets a goth girl named Jez. The weird thing is, everything she puts in her journal comes true! Which means, both Dan and Masquerade wants Jez to make a story about Dan/Masquerade defeating Evil/Good.
1. Mystery Girl

Prophecies and Journals

Summary: The brawlers meet a new friend. But, she's different, way different! She has unknown powers that can help them fight evil, problem? She doesn't want to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Mystery Girl

One day, in the park Runo and Dan were brainstorming on how to defeat Masquerade. Neither of them could think of a way to beat him, or Naga. So they rested on the bench.

"Do you suppose 1 of these days we will defeat Naga and his troops?" asked Tigrerra

"I suppose, Tigrerra, Naga is too powerful, but I'm sure day by day we can grow stronger enough to defeat Naga!" replied Drago

"Drago is right, Tigrerra, we can defeat Naga if we try" said Dan

"But how?" asked Runo

"I know we can thing of something, don't be such a wimp Runo!" said Dan, he knew what was coming…

"You jerk!" said Runo angrily, and then she slapped him and looked in the opposite direction.

But, the strange thing was, a goth girl was eyeing Runo. She had black hair, she was wearing low pigtails with ribbons, and she was also wearing a black dress with a white ribbon on the bottom left. Her bangs were had a clip with a skull with heart-shaped eyes. She had 2 necklaces, a black cross and a brown arrow with 2 lines across it. She had purple eyes and lipstick (my avatar). She was carrying 4 books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.

"D- Dan, is it just me, or is that black-haired goth girl leaning against that tree looking at me!" whispered Runo to Dan, but when Dan looked at her, she looked away.

"Yes, it's just you, Runo" Said Dan sarcastically "She's not looking at you or me."

Then, Runo dropped her handkerchief; she stood up and bent down. Just then, the mysterious girl walked by them and tripped on Runo.

"Oh, I- I'm so sorry! I-I was just getting my handkerchief. Here let me get your books." Runo hesitated. She did what she said; she offered to help her pick up her books.

"It's okay…" said the mystery girl softly, the girl starred at Runo for a while with a weird look in her eye, as if her eyes were turning from purple to dark red.

"Bless you…" said the mystery girl after she drew a long sigh

"What do you mean-" before Runo could finish, she sneezed loudly, she had a puzzled look on her face

Runo's POV:

How did she know I was gonna sneeze? And what's with that weird look in her eye? What is she? Psychic?

Before Runo could speak, mystery girl already got her books and walked away. She didn't look back. Her eyes were focused on the sun, which is setting quickly. She went back to the place where she was before, and picked up her bag. When she was walking a brown book with a pink gem in the middle fell out of her bag.

Runo noticed it and picked up the book, but before she could give it back, she was gone! She just disappeared! Later, when Runo got home, she couldn't help but peeping inside the book.

"Well, a little peek wouldn't hurt. Will it?" she thought to herself, she opened the book and flipped through the pages. It wasn't a book; it was a journal of dreams. Runo found out that some of the stories and happenings could only happen in fantasy, and others could happen in reality.

"What's this?" she said to herself softly, the final story of the journal so far was about the mystery girl tripping on a girl who she will soon befriend with.

"I don't get it? This story is about her tripping on a girl, but I know, she tripped on me, but why is this story dated yesterday, but she tripped on me today?" Runo thought to herself with a puzzled look on her face. She drew a long sigh,

"Well, I better get to sleep. Julie said she was gonna visit me tomorrow anyways." She sighed as she lied on her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Shadows and Reflections

Chapter 2: Shadows and Reflections

"Thanks so much you and Alice both volunteered to tour me around the city. You're the best!" said an overly excited Julie as she hugged both of her friends "So, when are you gonna take me to Dan's house, huh?

"Julie!" complained Runo angrily

"Just kidding, Runo. I know that Dan is meant for you, and not me. Or is he?" said Julie with a smirk looking in the other direction knowing what Runo was gonna say,

"Julie!" said Runo even angrier than before, Alice and Julie just giggled together.

Suddenly, Runo saw the mystery girl she saw yesterday. She wanted to give the journal back, but she was afraid of being called a thief.

"What is Runo? You seem upset." Said Alice with a worried face

"That's the mystery girl I was talking to you about, Alice." Explained Runo, Julie looked at the girl she was referring to, and she gave a gentle smile.

"I know her!" Julie said. "Daisy, my sister, reads to other kids when I was still in kinder. She was one of them, she always was goth girl." Julie explained

"So, you know her? Does she know you?" asked Runo

"Yes, I do- I mean, she does" Julie corrected

"So, what's her name, Julie?" Asked Alice

"Her name is Jezabel Moon, you can call her Jez. 'Jezabel' is a mouthful anyways," Julie replied swiftly. Just then, Jezabel walked pass them and stopped in her tracks, she looked at the group of girls beside her.

"J- Julie? Is that you?" said Jezabel softly

"Hi Jez, I want you to meet my friends Alice and Runo." Greeted Julie, Jez was eyeing Runo and said "I know you, Runo; you're that girl I met yesterday." She paused before she continued "I want my journal back!" she demanded

Runo's POV:

How did she know that I was the one who got it? And why is it so important to her? And how did she know my name? Oh wait, Julie just said my name, never mind. But wait, how did she know which one of us is Runo and Alice, if Julie never told her.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Found it on the ground, I know." She interrupted

Runo's POV

How did she know how I found it? Did she drop it on purpose?

"Well, I better get home, nice seeing you again, Julie." Jez said quickly after she got her book back from Runo. Suddenly, Julie accidentally dropped her bag, containing her cosmetics, Runo, Jez and Alice helped her pick it up.

But then, when Runo was about to pick up Julie's mini-mirror, she noticed when she looked at it; Jez had no reflection on the mirror! She was shocked and curious about what she saw. She wanted to know more, but, it was already sunset and she promised her mom and dad that she would be home by then.

"I need to go, Julie." Runo said "Alice, please guide Julie to Marucho's house- I mean, mansion." She corrected

"Me too." Said Jez softly, as both of them walked in the opposite direction. Jez walked west, where the sun was setting, and Runo walked east.

The weird thing was, when Runo looked back to wave to her friends, she noticed that Jez had no shadow! "No reflection and shadow? This is insane!" she said to herself angrily.

When she was almost to her house, it started to rain. She started walking in the covered pathway. Suddenly, she heard footsteps splashing in the puddles behind her. She swiftly turned her head, but she didn't see anyone. She started looking around,

"Who's out there? I know you're following me, stop hiding!" she yelled, then, a teenage boy appeared before her.

He had red spiky hair, and fair skin. He was wearing a black shirt and denim jacket and pants. He was wearing a black wristband and a black cross necklace. He had emerald green eyes. He reminded Runo of Jez immediately, well, the necklace at least.

"I can help you know all 'bout Jez…" he said slowly

"H- How? Who are you? How do you know about Jez?" Runo asked

"One questioned at a time …Runo…" he said softly

"H- How do you know me?" asked Runo impatiently

The mystery boy was reaching deep into his pocket, he brought out a card.

"Here, got to this place tomorrow. You'll find what you're looking for…" He answered casually "By the way, Runo, you can call me 'Sed'."

"Sed?"

"Sedrick (Sed-rick) - Sedrick Brown." He replied, he turned and walked away quickly.

Runo looked at the card and ran home…


	3. A place far from home

Chapter 3: A place far from home

The card had an address in it, the next day, Runo, Alice and Julie went to the house. It was huge! Like a mansion, except bigger.

Runo rang the doorbell, suddenly; a blonde-haired woman wearing a maid's outfit opened the door half-ajar.

"Umm, excuse me, but- I- I'm looking for Jezabel Moon." Said Runo nervously

"Oh, are you one of her friends? She hasn't had anyone over- ever! May I ask your names?" said the maid politely

"Uh, I'm Runo, that's Alice and this is Julie" Runo replied, the maid opened the door widely and let them inside.

A rich-looking couple sat on red expensive chairs near the fireplace. They looked at the 3 of them and said,

"Who are these children?" said the woman sharply

"Um, are you Jezabel's parents?" Asked Runo

"Why? Well, we aren't. She is my niece. Who are you?"

"Umm, we-we are Jezabel's friends" Alice lied

"Actually, Alice, I am her friend." Julie whispered, Alice stepped on Julie's foot

"Ouch!" said Julie while hopping on one foot and glaring at Alice

"She isn't here yet. She's at school with her 'friends'" said the man formally "But, she'll be here in a few minutes,

"I'm home, I-" Jezabel came home and starred at Julie and others

"Uh, Hi Jez…" said Julie softly

After a few minutes, they went up to Jez's Room,

"Why are you here?" Asked Jez

"Well," Runo sighed "I wanted to know more about you, then, I found a guy. He gave me you address and-"

"Wait, what guy?" interrupted Jez

"A spiky-haired guy named Sed." Replied Runo

"S- Sed!" exclaimed Jez "What did he say? What did he do?"

"Why do you care? Who is he?" asked Alice

"Fine, I'll tell you who is he, and other stuff" Jez said

"What stuff?" asked Runo, Jez didn't answer

Jez's POV

*Sigh* my mom and dad had a divorce, and I got stuck with my mom. One day, she was sick, and, didn't make it…. I was begging my dad to take me back but, he didn't want me anymore. So I had to stay with my aunt and uncle, they're total snobs. It's all about money. And they don't let me have any freedom, at all! So, every night I sneak out of the house.

One night, I bumped into an old lady down the street. I apologized, and then she asked what I was doing. Then, I explained about my parents, she said, "There, there child. I understand your problem. You should take charge of you own life, girl".

I had no idea what she meant about that, but she already disappeared, and left a journal. When I started writing stories in it, it came true! It always does, but, if people knew what it could do… they would steal it.

So I only told one person about, my friend Sedrick. But, one day, I couldn't find my journal. And, at the same day, Sed was popular! Instant popularity, everybody started praising him. I got suspicious, so while he was at lunch, I picked the lock of his locker and I found my journal in it.

I wanted revenge, so I made a story about him losing all of his respect. Everybody suddenly never knew him and treated him like trash. He knew who did it when he didn't find my journal in his locker. I could never forgive myself; we never talked to each other ever since…

"So sad," said Alice "So who guys never apologized to each other?"

"Not yet, not ever. He never gave me a second chance." Explained Jez


End file.
